iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Bolton
House Bolton 'is currently the principle house of the North and Wardens of the North. The sigil of house House Bolton is the flayed man, and its words; "Our Blades are Sharp." House Bolton came into power following the murder of Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings. The Bolton armies were able to solidify their rule by defeating Stannis Baratheon and pushing his forces out of the North. Their rule has been relatively uncontested since their has been no claimants to opprese their seat. Currently the primary seat of House Bolton is the Dreadfort. They also have control of Winterfell but use it primary as a garrison for the troops in times of war. The current lord of the Dreadfort is Roose Bolton. Recent Events The Siege of Winterfell Roose Bolton is named Warden of the North by King Joffery Baratheon following his part in the defeat of King Robb Stark. As Warden of the North, Roose is challanged for his rule by the forces of Stannis Baratheon Stannis and the Bolton forces initially meet at the Crofter's Village in the Wolfswoods close to Winterfell. Stannis acheives victory and is able to press onto Winterfell. The Siege of Winterfell was a bloody affair. Due to the lack of supplies on both sides, the fighting was short and bloody. Stannis initially attempted to storm the walls of Winterfell and was moderately successful, however was still pushed back by a strong Bolton resistance. In his attempt to reorganize his forces Stannis is surprised by the Boltons who open the Winterfall walls and begin a charge with their army. Stannis forces are surprised but fight fiercely The snowy weather in Winterfell made the fighting clumsy and unorganized mess. By the end of things Stannis army is defeated by the Boltons and Stannis Baratheon is found with the dead. The rest of the Baratheon forces are promptly pushed out of the North and the wall. Shireen Baratheon is captured but later released and given to Daenerys Targaryen as a token of fealty following her conquest of the Iron Throne. Most of the Northern Lords that opposed the Boltons were forgiven as the lost most of their strength during the war. The Second Era House Bolton swears fealty to Queen Daenerys following her conquest of the Iron Throne and offers Shireen Baratheon as a token of fealty. House Bolton is named as Warden of the North. The Bolton rule is primarily uncontested, however many still express distaste and have even tried to find the Stark line on Skagos. The men who have done so have never been heard from again. The Boltons are loyal to the Iron Throne and the Queen and have not openly been oppressive or hostile to the crown since the conquest. However the Boltons and the rest of the North do not feel like they owe the Iron Throne anything. The Boltons and other highlords of the North are expected to attend the Grand Council in light of the Queen's death. Family Tree * Roose Bolton (Deceased) * »Bethany Ryswell (Deceased) ** Dominic Bolton (Deceased) * »''Unknown Mother ** Ramsay Bolton (Deceased) ** »'Arya' Stark (Deceased) *** Torrhen Bolton (Deceased) *** »Jyanna Ryswell **** Roose Bolton **** Edderion Bolton * »Walda Frey (Deceased) House Sworn to House Bolton * House Cerwyn of Cerwyn * House Dustin of Barrowton * House Flint ** of Flint's Finger ** of Widow's Watch * House Glover of Deepwood Motte * House Greystark of Wolf's Den * House Hornwood of Hornwood * [[House Karstark|'''House Karstark]] of Karhold * House Locke of Oldcastle * House Manderly of White Harbor * House Moss of Moss Hill * House Reed of Greywater Watch * House Ryswell of the Rills * House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square * House Umber of Last Hearth Notable Members * Roose Bolton: A key player in the War of the Five Kings. He fatally betrayed Robb Stark and the Young Wolf's Northern lords, effectively ending the war. He was named Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North. His forces killed Stannis Baratheon during the Siege of Winterfell. * Ramsay Bolton: Born Ramsay Snow, he sacked Winterfell and was married to "Arya Stark" supporting the Bolton's power in the North Category:House Bolton Category:Houses from the North